I'm a pirate, you're my princess
by Salya Darken
Summary: AUish Human!Foxy x OC, Moira.


Title: I'm a pirate, you're my princess

Warning: ooc, fluffy

Rate: T

Couples: Human!Foxy x OC, Moira

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF nor it's characters but I do own my AU, my oc, and this plot. XD

Comment from writer: I'm bored. And wanted to do this for a while now. Also the kids' names in this one-shot isn't official not in the game nor this AU. So they might chance later.

Edited by: no one.

 **One-shot**

She walked into the building an hour before her shift. She walked by the stage then stopped. She looked over at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica who were talking to either else that they didn't notice her. She sighed and shook her head. "Those three are planning another birthday party, it seems." She said to herself before walking around.

She walked past the doorway to the Pirate Cove on her way to the office. She stopped as she heard the foxy say the one thing she didn't want to hear. "I'm a pirate, You're my princess..." She wasn't sure what nor who he was saying it to yet didn't want to ask. She just walked on and went into the office.

This woman was called Moira. She had long black hair which was in a braid as her long bangs hang in her face and midnight blue eyes. She was dressed in her uniform which she hated. She wanted to wear a skirt yet she wasn't allowed. Oh well. She gave up as this was the 2nd time she worked the night shift for this job. Oddly anyone other then her was killed on night shift and no one knew why.

Once in the office, she sat down and turned on the tablet. She waited for it to get set up as she looked at the drawings around the office. It was the 2nd night since she started this shift and it was calm. In fact, she was waiting on Bonnie to do something to annoy her yet he hadn't done it.

For the next 10 minutes, it was all calm. She would check the cams but after a while, she noticed something was off. Foxy wasn't doing anything as the others didn't notice that she was working. It was different since Bonnie or Freddy would make faces at her or came to the office to talk. She wasn't sure what was going on. Then when she check on Foxy again, she heard it again. "Foxy… how do you know that…?" She asked herself. Just that one thing made her want to cry.

-flashback- ((don't you just love those? Lol ))

Back when Moira was 13, she run into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and looked around. She pouted softly. "Micheal isn't here..."

"Moira, he's in the Pirate's Cove." said a boy that stood near by. He was called Ben. He had short purple dyed hair and deep violet eyes. He was hugging a Bonnie plushie.

She looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Ben-Ben." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek before running off to the Pirate's Cove.

Ben sighed with a soft blushline. "That girl is soo..."

"Carefree?" said Fred. He was a friend of Ben's. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"That's one word for the princess."

Moira walked into the Pirate's Cove and smiled. She walked up behind a boy with should length hair with deep green eyes and hugged onto his arm. She had a deep crush on this boy.

The boy jumped and looked over at her then blushed. "Moira, can't you say hi before doing that?"

She giggled then smiled at him. "But Micheal, that's no fun. Plus you are watching Foxy's show and wouldn't hear me anyways." She said with a soft pout.

Micheal grinned softly as he leaned closed to her ear, so only they could hear his words. "My princess, your pirate will always hear his princess's voice."

She blushed a deep red. "I'm not a princess..."

He shook his head. "Wrong. I'm a pirate and you're my princess. No buts about it." He said with a soft smirk.

She blushed then giggled. "So you're a pirate like Foxy?"

He nodded with a grin. "Yep."

-End of flashback-

Moira walked down the wall way, unsure why but she wanted to ask Foxy about what he was saying. It was annoying her on how that fox knew what to say to get her memories to play. She blinked as she stopped when Freddy walked up to her.

"Princess… I need to tell you something..." He said. The bear was a tall human guy with dark brown hair with bear ears and a black hat.

She blinked lightly as she looked up at him. "What is it Freddy?"

"It's about the fox..." Said Bonnie as the purple hair, purple bunny eared guy walked up to them.

Moira looked from Freddy to Bonnie. "What's wrong with Foxy?" She asked in a slightly worried tune.

The guys looked at each other then both sighed. Then Bonnie opened his mouth. "Foxy is the only one of us…."

Freddy sighed as Bonnie got quiet. "He can remember the past as the rest of us can't."

She blinked a bit. "Wait…. Foxy remembers his human life?"

The guys nodded.

"..." She thought a bit. "Then… Foxy would know which one of you might have Micheal's soul..."

Bonnie wanted to say something but Freddy shook his head. The bunny sighed. "Go talk to the fox, Princess."

Moira flinched but nodded. "Alright." She walked off and went to the Pirate's Cove. She walked up to the curtain and sighed. "Foxy, Can I talk with you?"

There was some noise then Foxy's face appeared from the curtains. The fox had red hair that went slightly pass his shoulders, golden eyes and a pirate eye mach* over his right eye. "Aye… What is it, Princess?"

She sighed lightly as that nickname of hers was getting old, then looked up at him. "Is it true that you can remember?"

The fox nodded as his red furred fox ears lowered. "Aye."

"Then.. how do you know the quote that Micheal used to say to me?"

The fox became silent as he closed the curtains and thought a bit. He didn't want to say nor her to hate him. For this fox, if he lost her, he won't be able to remain sane.

Moira glared at the curtains and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, she realized he wasn't going to say. So she walked up to the curtains and opened them, only to blink.

Foxy sat against the wall, hugging his legs.

She walked into the cove and closed the curtains. She then walked over to him and sat beside him. She then reached out and touched his cheek. "Foxy, I won't get mad.. I just want to know.. so I can face my past..."

He looked at her then sighed. "I… remembered that I… used to say it to you.. whenever we were alone or…."

"Or… watching Foxy's show..." She blinked a bit. "Foxy… do you have Micheal's soul and memories?"

He nodded.

She sighed softly with a deep red blushline. "All these years, my favorite fox, happened to have my crush's soul… how odd..."

He tilted his head. "How is it odd?"

"Well, You used to call yourself a pirate and now you are one." She said with a soft grin.

He blinked then smirked. "As you're still my princess."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm your princess as you always claimed me to be. But now I'm Foxy's princess."

Foxy blushed lightly then smirked as he lowed his legs then pulled her to his lap and hugged her tightly. "So it seems." He said in a happier tune.

Moira smiled at how happy he sounded and reached over, grabbing his hook gently. "So Foxy… when did you get your memories back?"

He thought a bit as he allowed her to move his right arm around as she moved his hook about. "A few mouths after you started working here…. In fact, I get flashes soon as you started."

"I see." She moved the hook around, making sure not to hurt his arm. She had an odd liking of his hook.

He sighed lightly then turned her around. "Does the Princess like the pirate's hook?"

She blinked lightly as she was turned to face him. "Yes… I always liked touching it… Is that bad?"

He shook his head as he leaned over and kissed her softly. "No… I don't mind."

She blushed a deep red and blinked. It wasn't her first kiss since she lost that years ago but she wasn't used to getting kisses.

He smirked lightly then pressed his lips against her, kissing her deeply.

On the stage, Bonnie would look over to the doorway that went to the Cove and pout. Freddy noticed and sighed. "Bonnie, You know she loved Micheal since we were alive."

"I know.. but now Foxy has her..."

"Don't worry, She's will still be your friend and one day soon, you'll get a girl to yourself." He said softly.

Bonnie smiled lightly and nodded.

.:End:.

Ok this might be confusing since Freddy and Bonnie seem to remember some of their human past. But they only remember bits. Foxy is the only one who can remember all of the memories. How? I blame Moira's magic but I don't know. lol

R&R for more.

Review for more FNAF one-shots.


End file.
